Best Halloween Ever
by Ichigo No Kuro Neko
Summary: Nami and Luffy go into a Haunted House on Halloween. What will happen? Halloween special Oneshot, a little LuNa fluff included, REVISED!


**Strawberry Black Cat: I told ya' that I would make a revised verision and here it is! This is my fianl copy that I'm turning in tomarow for school. **

**Strawberry Black Cat: I'll update The Girl in the Snow in 2-3 days??? I don't know exactly, I haven't even started on it yet....I've got a poster on cell division for science to do, a carrer expo tomarow, 1 test, and a quiz that I have to do this week. Then I've gotta go get a few Arceus on saterday for me and my friends (I know it's not grammarly correct, live with it) and theres no telling what I've gotta do on sunday X.X SO I'm sorry if I don't update on time, I'm busy**

**Strawberry Black Cat: I DO NOT OWN One Piece! (Wow, I almost typed 'Shugo Chara' there O.o)**

* * *

**Best Halloween Ever**

"Kyaaa!" Nami screamed as she was running away down a narrow hallway from a ghost. She ran until she got to a corner and sat down while her eyes began to water. _'Now I'm even more lost and Luffy isn't even here…'_ Nami thought _'Just how did I get myself into this mess?'_

**Flashback**

Nami and Luffy were walking back to the Thousand Sunny after gathering information about the next island and about when the log pose would set and about the next island from a tavern in a town close to where they had docked their ship.

When Nami had told the crew where she was going earlier that day Luffy had wanted to come with her for reasons she didn't know. She had tried convincing Luffy to stay on the ship, first by reason, then by hitting him but to no avail, as he still insisted in tagging along with her. _'So much for going shopping…' _Nami thought, knowing what would happen if she went shopping while Luffy was with her. She just knew that he would run off or find a way to tear the boutique apart.

Nami noticed a few moments later that Luffy had stopped following her. "Luffy what are you-" Nami said before Luffy asked a random man a question.

"Hey! Old Man! What's that?" Luffy asked while pointing to an old, creepy building that sent chills down Nami's spine.

"That?" The man asked while pointing back to the same creepy building. "Why that's our annual Haunted House!"

"Haunted House? What's that?" Luffy asked the man curiously

"I'm guessing that you're not from this island are you boy?" The man said "Well the Haunted House is a house that we make scary every Halloween"

"Is it really that scary?" Luffy asked back, not wanting to go unless he thought that they could have an adventure there.

"It's the best Haunted House on the Grand Line!" The man exclaimed proudly "Why, we've made even the most frightening Marine captains scream like little girls!"

"Hmmmm…" Luffy said with his hand to his chin, appearing to be in deep thought.

'_Please don't say that you want to go, please don't say that you want to go, please don't say that you want to-' _Nami thought before Luffy threw his arms into the air and yelled "Alright! I've decided! We're all going to the Haunted House tonight!"

"Hahahahaha! That's the spirit boy!" The man laughed "Just don't let your little girlfriend here get scared!" He said while pointing to Nami.

"I do _**not**_ like that idiot we call a captain!" Nami yelled seconds before running over to Luffy and hitting him several times, her face red from anger and embarrassment.

Soon after nightfall the whole crew had gathered at the Haunted House, some there happily, some there not so happily…to say the least. For example Zoro appeared as if he couldn't care less while Franky was saying how "Super!" this was going to be to no one in particular. Brook was even cracking skull jokes about how he would fit in perfectly with the Haunted House while Ussop was saying how he had come down with the I-will-die-if-I-go-into-this-house disease.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted while he ran into the Haunted House, pulling Nami along with him by the arm.

"That **idiot**!" Sanji fumed "He dragged Nami into there but he doesn't even wait for us!?"

"My, my" Robin said as she started to pull out a book that she had brought with her "I guess there's nothing we can do except to wait for them to come out"

Ichigo who had been staring into space until just a few moments ago looked at Robin questioningly and asked "You planned for something like this to happen didn't you?"

No, I just always bring a book with me wherever I go" Robin answered calmly, not even looking up from her book.

"Did I just hear some sarcasm there?" Ichigo asked back

"Are you trying to talk back you your elders?" Robin questioned

"You're not my elder, you're only 16 years older than…oh…" Ichigo said before trailing off

"Yes?" Robin asked, this time looking at Ichigo with an amused smile.

"Nevermind" Ichigo responded while looking at the ground, pouting about being outsmarted by the crew's historian.

**Meanwhile in the Haunted House**

"…and don't you **ever** do that again! Got that!?" Nami yelled as she finished punishing Luffy for getting them lost in the Haunted House.

"I'm sworry" Luffy apologized, the swelling on his face making him unable to speak properly.

Suddenly ghosts and zombies started to come out of seemingly nowhere into the narrow hallway. Nami, failing to realize that the ghosts and zombies were fake ran deeper into the Haunted House, getting herself even more lost. " Hey Nami why are you-" Luffy asked before noticing the fake monsters and laughing.

**Back in the present **

'_Oh yeah that's how…' _Nami thought while hugging her knees to her chest and crying.

Luffy followed Nami down the hallway and found her curled into a ball in a corner, her face buried into her knees. "Hey Nami, are you scared of these?" He asked while holding up one of the ghosts that were made of bed sheets.

Nami didn't say anything back to Luffy or even show any indication that she had heard him other than holding her head up and looking at Luffy with red, puffy eyes full of fear. "Why didn't you just say so?" Luffy asked her while sporting his trademark grin.

Luffy then picked Nami up bridal-style and found a way out of the Haunted House while carrying her. When they got to the exit he was going to say something to her but found that she had fallen asleep in his arms. _'She must be tired' _Luffy thought. And while asleep in Luffy's arms Nami thought only one thing. _'Best Halloween ever'_

* * *

**Strawberry Black Cat: Would you pretty please review? I might work harder to get the chapter of The Girl in the Snow up faster if you do (maybe...)**


End file.
